War of the Apocalypse
' War of the Apocalypse' is a super epic movie created by Punkasaurus0530. Summary Long ago, there was a great Apocalyptic battle fighting each other causing a great and terrible destruction. But then legendary heroes ancestors have appeared alongside Arceus have put an end to the Apocalypse war and bring peace to the world. Later in the present day, our heroes are celebrating their summer vacation. But to make matters worse the villains are here. And the others villains are back from the dead and they have taken control over all Legendary Pokemon and the Indominus Rex breaks loose. Can our heroes stop their enemies and Indominus Rex's reign of rampage and killing, or if the entire world will fall into a terrible destruction? An epic Adventure and the Apocalypse war is about to begin. Plot Prologue: The movie begins with the whole villages is on fire, which is revealed to be the war between among humans and Legendary Pokemon. But then suddenly a golden light flashes out of nowhere revealing to be "Arceus." Arceus put an end to the war, thus calming all Legendary Pokemon and going back where they belong and Arceus restoring the village that's on fire, and the sky goes back to normal. Then Arceus goes back to it's dimension and takes a long slumber. In the Present Day: In June 24th the first day of summer vacation, at Peach Creek Jr. High School the Eds, the Cul-De-Sac Kids, The DigiDestined & their Digimon and D-Team are celebrating there out of school and play Soccer in the Park. The Mane 6 arrives and they invite them to a sleepover. Villains' Evil Plot: Meanwhile the Villains are gathering each other and planning to do something very evil and get rid of our heroes by creating the ultimate weapon. Professor Sebastian the Team Rocket scientist shows them the hybrid dinosaur "Indominus Rex" it is reveal after the fight against Rexy and Blue and gets eaten by a Mosasaurus. They found the dead body of it underwater, take it to the lab and revived it. Pool Party: Meanwhile, our heroes are having a pool party, for celebrating their summer vacation. Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare: Later that night everyone went sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly Twilight Sparkle begins to toss and turning. In her nightmare we see Twilight Sparkle is all alone with her light on her horn in the dark cave. She suddenly see the image of all the Villains taunting her, she sees Princess Celestia and Luna are wrapped around by an evil looking tree and suddenly Lord Tirek appears and so as Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina & Kyurem. And so as a ghostly version of the Indominus Rex. She opens her eyes to find out it was only a dream, she opens the curtains to see it's morning already. Rainbow Dash came and tells her to come on over because Hiatt Grey wants our heroes to come. Hiatt Grey Trains The Creation Trio: Later, Hiatt grey is out in the desert. And there he trains the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dr. Eggman Appears: Dr. Eggman and his robot army appears and fight the Heroes along Hiatt Grey's creation trio. Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile Bowser and the rest of the villains in their flying fortress have capture Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and Kyurem and take them to their secret headquarters and take them to the captive room. Indominus Rex Escapes: As they complete that they manage to capture eight legendary Pokemon. One of Team Rocket Grunt reports to the villains to see the claw mark on the wall, the villains are thinking the Indominus Rex escape. But when Nikolai (In disguise) and the other villains manage to get in the paddock the radar picked up the signal seeing the Indominus Rex is still in the cage. They run for their lives, they manage to escape but so as the Indominus Rex escape. It attacks and kills many Team Rocket Grunts and then it walks away. Arrive in Florida: Our heroes travel to Florida for they're summer vacation. Then suddenly they are attack by the Decepticons. Indominus Rex Frees The Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile the rest of the villains are watching the Indominus Rex ramping in the headquarters. They decided they're have no choice but to kill it by using the Tandem Rotors to fire machine gun but the Indominus Rex keeps avoiding bullets by running, it smashes through the door entering the captive room where they captured Legendary Pokemon. It attacks the villains' henchmens and frees Kyurem, then transforms into White Kyurem and freezes the Tandem Rotors using Ice Burn, crashing to the machine thus exploding and frees Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and the Bird Trio manages to escape. They watch as the 8 Legendary Pokemon & the I. Rex escape, much the villains anger they will have their revenge on the hybrid dinosaur for betraying them. Meeting the Autobots: Knowing they don't have enough power, our heroes travel out to the desert and there they meet Thomas and Twilight's old friends: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Dino, Sideswipe, Arcee, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hound, and Wheelie. And they explain what's been happening. With that, the Autobots join with our heroes. Heroes Vs. Indominus Rex: Our heroes have travel the jungle, they suddenly get attacked by Indominus Rex. The Story of Indominus Rex: Our heroes made it to Princess Celestia's castle. Then Tino along with the D-Team. Nikolai arrives and tells everyone the story of all villains revive the Indominus Rex and it went loose. Hoopa Makes the Campfire: Our Heroes have travel to the woods of equestria our heroes decided to camp here for the night. Later that night Hoopa summons a Charizard to use flamethrower to make the fire. Arrive at the Crystal Empire/Meeting Shining Armor & Princess Cadence: Our heroes finally arrive the Crystal Empire. They met Shining Armor & Princess Cadence along with the Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell & Pigeon Pete the mighty mutanimals. Villains Attacks the Crystal Empire: The army of Villains arrive and they attack the Crystal Empire. Rayquaza Appears: Knowing their too strong. Hoopa summons (Shiny) Rayquaza out of his ring and mega evolves and takes down the villains. After the fight Hoopa brings Rayquaza back where it belongs, Shining Armor warns everyone he found the Indominus Rex its in the Everfree Forest. Hunting Indominus Rex in the Everfree Forest/I-Rex Attacks: Our heroes are preparing to hunt down the hybrid dinosaur. They charge into the everfree forest to hunt down I-rex and Izzy's computer found it. They hide to lure a trap, unfortunately it finds out it's trap and attack the heroes. Groudon and Kyogre Fights/Villains Recapture 2 Legendary Pokemon: After an escape Groudon and Kyogre begin fighting each other. Then Suddenly all the villains recapture them. Regirock, Regice & Registeel Attacks: Our heroes crash landed on the island. Until the Villains show up and they got Regirock, Regice and Registeel that they were under mined control. Three Legendary Bird Trio Fights/Lugia Appears: During the fight, they're fight was interrupted by Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres fighting each other. Hoopa summons Lugia to stop the fight. Hiatt Grey's Creation Trio vs. Legendary Bird Trio: Hiatt Grey summons his Creation Trio to help Lugia and fight Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres. Villains Recapture Legendary Bird Trio: During the fight, the Villains recapture Legendary Bird Trio, and they attack our Heroes and captures Regirock, Regice and Registeel. Mephistomon Ressurection: All Villains entered Myotismon's castle and then he tells them the whole story of one of the DigiDestined's enemies. He then uses his dark magic spell on the caludron to revive Mephistomon. Indominus Rex in Abandoned Mine: They decide to go the abandoned mine and they search for the secret weapon to kill all the villains once and for all. But then suddenly they get attacked by Indominus Rex. Enter Mephistomon: After the escape of the Indominus Rex. Mephistomon arrives much to the Takato, Henry and Rika and their Digimon shocked in surprised to see him alive. Villains Recaptures Kyurem: The Villains entered the frozen cave and they recapture Kyurem and take it to their hideout in Africa. Travel to Africa: Our Heroes have travel to africa, then they see trouble. DigiDestined Gets Captured: Tirek, Decepticons and the rest of the Villains attacks our Heroes and the Autobots. Then the villains captures all the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Optimus Prime gets hurt badly by Megatron. Leaving the rest of the heroes to escape. Operation Rescue: Feeling worried about there friends are captured by the Decepticons. Emerl suggest they should go to Lockdown's ship and save the DigiDestined. Heroes Frees the DigiDestined: Our heroes arrive at Lockdown's ship. They rescue the DigiDestined and their Digimon, but they get caught. WarGreymon vs. Tirek: Tirek stops Tai and Agumon. Tirek orders Tai he wants something what he wants then Agumon digivolve to WarGreymon and battles Tirek. Arrive in Paris: Our heroes have escape from the villains and they landed in Paris, France. Landorus Awakes: Meanwhile, Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting each other. Until Landorus awakes trying to stop them from fighting but they are Suddenly gets captured by the villains. The Legendary Past: Zecora arrives and Twilight Sparkle drinks the potion while Kari Kamiya uses her light power to show everyone the image of 1,000 years ago apocalypse battle in the vision of the past. Fight in Mount Everest: Our heroes arrive Mount Everest the tallest mountain in the world. Until they are attacked by Team Robot's enemies and Decepticons. After the fight our heroes manage to escape, but they ended up crashing into the hideout base. Tino was also separated from the group during the crash and ends up getting chased by Indominus Rex. The Ressurection of the Black T-Rex: In the base, The Dazzling are there waiting for Tino to come. Adagio tell him that he will join them, but first they ressurected the Black T-Rex. Legendary Pokémon Vs. Black T-Rex: Our heroes finally arrive and they found Tino. The D-Team and Alpha Gang are shocked to see the Black T-Rex is alive and they use their Legendary Pokémon to fight the giant dinosaur. Indominus Rex Strikes Back: Our heroes manage to escape from the Villains and the Black T-Rex. But they ended up getting attacked by Indominus Rex again, and battle her. Villains Captures I-Rex: After the event of the fight in round 4. The Villains captures Indominus Rex and take her back to their base and they're planing to create a device and control her. The Legend of Arceus: Meanwhile our Heroes are having lunch. Optimus Prime tells everyone the whole story about "Arceus" the Alpha Pokémon. The legend says Arceus was born as an egg and it's the first Pokémon to exist. It creates Dialga ruler of time, Palkia ruler of space and Giratina ruler of antimatter. Then it creates Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. Then it creates the world. Many years later, all Legendary Pokémon begins to fight each other which causes an apocalypse until Arceus shows up and stops the fight and save the world. Long Train Ride: Our heroes made it to the Train Station and and rides on the Amtrak. Villains Controls Indominus Rex: The Villains finally create the controlling device and control the Indominus Rex. Tino's Nightmare: Tino begins to have fun in the beach but Suddenly the whole city (And his house) are on fire to see all Villains have finally take control all Legendary Pokémon and they kill him. Then Tino wakes up from his horrifing nightmare. Legendary Pokémon Attacks America: Natalia has the most deadly plan to destroy the Heroes is they use all Legendary Pokémon to destroy America. Until the Heroes arrive, they summon their Legendary Pokémon to stop the Villains' Legendary Pokémon. Then Hoopa transforms into it's Unbound form and quickly uses it's rings to send all Legendary Pokémon back where they belong and save America. Round 5: The Indominus Round: Our heroes have enter the Villains' hideout base and they fought the mind control Indominus Rex. During the fight Sonic kicks the mind control device shatter into pieces and freeing the hybrid dinosaur and escape. Nightmare Moon Returns: All the Villains create an evil spell turning Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon. The Deletion/Dark Sonic Appears: Our heroes have a fight against Apocalymon. Until Apcalymon deletes the DigiDestined and their Digimon (Except Davis, Veemon, Kazu, Guardramon, Kenta, MarineAngemon and Jeri) everyone grieves over the death of the DigiDestined. Then Sonic begins to feel his anger as the 7 Chaos Emeralds turns black he turns into Dark Sonic and easily defeated the Villains to avenge the death of the DigiDestined. The Dazzlings puts Tino Under Their Spell: Tino and G-Merl hides in the ancient temple trying to escape from the Dazzlings. But as they escape, The Space Pirates catches them. The Dazzlings puts Tino under their spell as he attack our Heroes. Finally Sunset Shimmer manage to make Tino remember and they escape. DigiDestined Returns: Our heroes teleport to India to hide from the Villains. But they follow them and the Heroes are powerless against the Villains. Then suddenly the DigiDestined and their Digimon appears and they defeated them. Everyone are so happy to see them they're alive revealing it was Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf who revive them. Bowser Sends A Message to The Heroes: During the reunion of the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Bowser sends our Heroes a message of something evil. Arrive in Tokyo: Our Heroes are in Tokyo and they see a dark portal on top of Tokyo tower. The Final Battle Begins: Our Heroes have encounter the Villains again and they all summon Legendary Pokémon and the final battle begins. Final Battle of the Indominus Rex: During the final battle, Indominus Rex shows up again and battles the Heroes and Villains. DigiDestined Vs. Dark Masters: The DigiDestined and their Digimon battles Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon the Dark Masters. Heroes' Legendary Pokémon Vs. Villains' Legendary Pokémon: Meanwhile the our Heroe's Legendary Pokémon fights Villains' Legendary Pokémon. Autobots and Dinobots Vs. Decepticons: Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots arrive and brought the Dinobots to join the final battle. Heroes Vs. Tirek: Tai Kamiya comforts Tirek again and trying to finally have his revenge on him for what he has done to his sister. Then the other heroes joins him. Space Pirates' Death: Primus' Death: Emerl and Primus fights, until Primus nearly defeats Emerl and he was about to finish him. But then Zekrom came using Fusion Bolt attack and kills Primus. The Natural Disaster Rampage: Scenes # Prologue (War of the Apocalypse) # In the Present Day # Villains' Evil Plot # Pool Party # Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare # Hiatt Grey Trains The Creation Trio # Dr. Eggman Appears # Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon # Indominus Rex Escapes # Arrive in Florida # Indominus Rex Frees the Legendary Pokemon # Meeting the Autobots # Heroes Vs. Indominus Rex # The Story of Indominus Rex # Hoopa Makes the Campfire # Arrive at the Crystal Empire/Meeting Shining Armor & Princess Cadence # Villains Attacks the Crystal Empire # Rayquaza Appears # Hunting Indominus Rex in the Everfree Forest/I-Rex Attacks # Groudon & Kyogre Fights/Villains Recapture 2 Legendary Pokemon # Regirock, Regice & Registeel Attacks #Three Legendary Bird Trio Fights/Lugia Appears #Hiatt Grey's Creation Trio vs. Legendary Bird Trio #Villains Recaptures Legendary Bird Trio #Mephistomon Ressurection #Indominus Rex in the Abandoned Mine #Enter Mephistomon #Villains Recaptures Kyurem #Travel to Africa #DigiDestined Gets Captured #Operation Rescue #Heroes Frees the DigiDestined #WarGreymon vs. Tirek #Arrive in Paris #Landorus Awakes #The Legendary Past #Fight in Mount Everest #The Ressurection of the Black T-Rex #Legendary Pokémon Vs. Black T-Rex #Indominus Rex Strikes Back #Villains Captures I-Rex #The Legend of Arceus #Long Train Ride #Villains Controls Indominus Rex #Tino's Nightmare #Legendary Pokémon Attacks America #Round 5: The Indominus Round #Nightmare Moon Returns #The Deletion/Dark Sonic Appears #The Dazzlings puts Tino Under Their Spell #DigiDestined Returns #Bowser Sends A Message to the Heroes #Arrive in Tokyo #The Final Battle Begins #Final Battle of the Indominus Rex #DigiDestined Vs. The Dark Masters #Heroes' Legendary Pokémon Vs. Villains' Legendary Pokémon #Autobots and Dinobots Vs. Decepticons #Heroes Vs. Tirek #Space Pirates' Death #Primus' Death #The Natural Disaster Rampage #The Earth is Restored/Ending List of Legendary Pokemon in the Movie # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres # Lugia # Regirock # Regice # Registeel # Latias (Normal & Mega) # Latios (Normal & Mega) # Kyogre (Normal & Primal) # Groudon (Normal & Primal) # Rayquaza (Shiny, Normal & Mega) # Uxie # Mesprit # Azelf # Dialga # Palkia # Regigigas # Giratina # Arceus # Tornadus (Incarnate & Therian) # Thundurus (Incarnate & Therian) # Reshiram # Zekrom # Landorus (Incarnate & Therian) # Kyurem (Normal, Black & White) Characters Heroes: * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3 & 4), BlackWarGreymon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotloud, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mixels, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Emerl, Gmerl, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Emerl, G-Merl, Autobots, Jimmy (Pokemon), Vincent (Pokemon), Marina (Pokemon), Hoopa, The Eds, Rexy, Dinobots, Mane 6 (Ponies and Humans), Crusaders Cutie Mark, Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hiatt Grey will be guest stars of the film. Villains: * Bowser, Bowser Jr. Koopalings, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Nazo, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Dr. Namba, Butch, Cassidy, Attila and Hun, Xehanort, King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Lord Ross, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr., Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., Primus, Starlight Glimmer, Decepticons, Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon), Mephistomon, Lucemon, Malefor, Black T-Rex, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claws, Kurumi Tokisaki, Nightmare Moon, The Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek and Indominus Rex will guest stars in the film. Trivia *This film is a mixture with "Jurassic World", "Pokemon: The Power of One", "Pokemon Heroes: Latios & Latias", "Destiny Deoxys", "Gaining Groudon", "Scuffle of Legends", "Pokemon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew", "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea", "The Rise of Darkrai", "Giratina & The Sky Warrior" "Arceus & the Jewel of Life", "Pillars of Friendship", "The Needs of the Three", "The Battle Finale of Legend", "Black — Victini and Reshiram and White — Victini and Zekrom", "Stopping the Rage of Legends Part 1 & 2", "Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice", "Unova's Survival Crisis", "Pokemon XY Mega Evolution II & III', "Pokemon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages", "Transformers", "Transformers Revenge of the Fallen", "Transformers Dark of the Moon", and "Transformers Age of Extinction". *This movie will base of "War of the Worlds", "Godzilla Final Wars", "Pokemon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages" and Sonic Unleashed. *The Heroes will have Creation Trio, Latios, Latias, Lugia, Regigigas, Reshiram, Zekrom, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie and Shiny Rayquaza. While the Villains will have Groudon, Kyogre, Kyurem, Regi Trio, Bird Trio and Kami Trio. Soundtrack #Transformers (2007) - Arrival to Earth Prologue begins with all Legendary Pokémon fighting each other until Arceus appears and stop the fight #Two Steps From Hell - Dragon Rider opening of the movie #Sonic Adventure - Station Square heroes are out of school and celebrate they're summer vacation #Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Soleanna Castle Town heroes are playing soccer ball in the park where Mordecai, Rigby along with the other workers live #Super Paper Mario - Count Bleck's Plan Villains are having an evil plan to destroy our heroes and rule the world by using their ultimate weapon is the Indominus Rex #Sonic Generations - Emerald Coast (Classic) heroes are having the pool party of the first day of summer vacation #Jurassic World - Bury the Hatchling Sparkles begins to have her nightmare #Sonic Heroes - Bullet Station Zone Grey trains his three Legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia & Giratina #Sonic Heroes - Robot Carnival heroes and Hiatt Grey battles Eggman's robots #Jurassic World - Indominus Wrecks Rex escapes #Sonic Heroes - Seaside Hill Zone heroes arrive in Miami, Florida #Kingdom Hearts - Tension Rising heroes battles Megatron along with the Decepticons #Jurassic World - The Dimorphodon Shuffle Rex frees Tornadus, Thundurus, Bird Trio, Groudon, Kyogre and Kyurem #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Autobots Reunite our heroes join with the Autobots #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Dark Conspiracy heroes are shocked in horror to see Indominus Rex is alive #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Cold Breath heroes fights the Indominus Rex #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Fate's Crossing and the D-Team tells our heroes the whole story of Indominus Rex #Sonic Unleashed - Spagonia (Day) heroes arrive in the Crystal Empire #Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Dark Samus Approaching Villains arrive at the Crystal Empire #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Dark Samus Battle our Heroes battles the Villains to protect the Crystal Empire #Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior - Great Air Battle summons Shiny Rayquaza to fight the Villains and save the crystal empire #Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The World Shall Turn to Ash Heroes hunts down the Indominus Rex #Sonic Unleashed - Dark Gaia's Spawn Heroes fights Indominus Rex in round 2 #Kingdom Hearts 2 - Dance of the Death Kyogre and Groudon battle each other #Sonic Adventure 2 - E.G.G.M.A.N. Eggman captures Kyogre and Groudon #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Smorg heroes battles Villains' Regirock, Regice and Registeel #Pokémon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages - Lugia Appears summons Lugia to stop the three Legendary Bird Trio #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Magnus Von Grapple battles the three Legendary Bird Trio} #Sonic Heroes - Egg Fleet Zone [Hiatt Grey's Creation Trio battles Legendary Bird Trio to help Lugia #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - The Explosion Birth of Yveltal uses his dark magic spell to revive Mephistomon #Sonic Adventure DX - Chaos 6 Heroes fights Indominus Rex in round 3 #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Hooktail Digimon Tamers fights Mephistomon #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams - Solitude battles and recaptures Kyurem #Paper Mario - Lavalava island heroes travel to Africa #Kingdom Hearts - Vim and Vigor heroes battles the Villains #Sonic Adventure - Egg Viper heroes fights Indominus Rex #The Rescue' Discovery Of The Great Valley - James Horner - The Land Before Time Tino's Dream #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - The Cocoon of Destruction deletes the DigiDestined and their Digimon much to our heroes shock to see them gone #Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Clash of Rivals heroes grieving over and sadly look seeing the DigiDestined and their Digimon are deleted by Apocalymon #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - We Can't Give Up feels enrage and the 7 Chaos Emeralds turns black and he becomes Dark Super Sonic #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Mephiles Battle Super Sonic battles the Villains #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Mephiles' Whispers our Heroes looks up on the Tokyo Tower they see dark portal then they encounter the Villains again #Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - Legends vs. Legends The Duel in the Sandstorm Autobots along with the Dinobots finally arrive and joins the final battle #Sharptooth And The Eartquake - James Horner - The Land Before Time the heroes battles the villains #Sonic Generations - Perfect Chaos Phase 2 Final battle between Indominus Rex #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Final Destination Heroes and they're Legendary Pokemon battles the Villains and they're Legendary Pokemon in an epic final battle #Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life - Revival appears in the epic final battle #Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - The Light of Hope Arceus' Theme have stop the weather from going out of control and save the world from a terrible destruction #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Parade: Past Earth is saved #Phil Collins - You'll Be In My Heart Credits Gallery War of the Apocalypse Teaser Poster.jpg Music Video #??? (Sonic Boom Crush 40 vs. Cash Cash) #??? (Anytime You Need a Friend) #??? (His World Zebrahead Version) #??? (Knight of the Wind) Trailer #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByxB8HP69XjEN3JDLVBvNlI0NEk/view #??? Sneak Peeks #Prologue (War of the Apocalypse): #In the Present Day: #Villains' Evil Plot: #Pool Party: #Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare: #Tino's Nightmare: Full Movie *Part 1: *Part 2: *Part 3: *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: *Part 7: *Part 8: *Part 9: *Part 10: *Part 11: *Part 12: *Part 13: *Part 14: *Part 15: *Credits: Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:War films Category:Travel films Category:Crossover Wars